To Become a God
by Zazg
Summary: Perseus Jackson transcended into a God when he fought against Kronos. While there was a orange hair male who fought Kronos in his true form. SLASH. IchigoXPercy. PercyXIchigo.


**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach and Percy Jackson**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

 **The battle with Kronos, The Titan of Time**

The bridge between Olympus and humanity was dissolving before our very eyes. Where we stepped out of the elevator and onto the white marble walkway, and almost immediately cracks began to creep at our feet.

"Jump!" Grover yelled, which was easier for him since he was part of goat.

"Gods, I hate heights!" Thalia yelled as she and I leaped. Annabeth was in no shape to jump. She stumbled and nearly fell over and she yelled.

"Percy!"

I caught her hand as the pavement fell, crumbling to dust. For a second I thought she was going to pull us both down. Her feet dangled in the open. Her hand started to slip until I was holding her by her fingers, her eyes were alight with fear invading her proud stromy grey eyes. Then Grover and Thalia grabbed my legs, and I found an extra bit of strength. Annabeth was not going to fall on my watch.

I pulled her up and we laid there, trembling on the pavement. I didn't realize we had our arms around each other until she suddenly tensed.

"Um, thanks" she muttered visibly shaken.

I tried to say don't mention it, but it came out as, "Uh, duh"

"Keep moving" Grover tugged my shoulder. We untangle ourselves and sprinted across the bridge of Olympus as more stones disintegrated and fell into oblivion. We make it to the edge of the mountain just as the final section collapsed.

Annabeth looked back at the elevator, which was now completely out of reach, a polished set of metal doors hanging in space, attached to nothing, six hundred stories above Manhattan.

"We're marooned," she said. "On our own"

"Blah-ha-ha!" Grover bleated. "The connection between Olympus and America is dissolving. If it falls-"

"The gods' will not move on to another country this time," Thalia said.

"This will be the end of Olympus. The final end"

We ran through the streets. Mansions were burning. Statues had been hacked down. Trees in the parks we blasted to splinters. It looked someone had attacked the city with a giant weedwacker.

"Kronos' scythe," I said.

We followed the winding path towards the palace of the gods. I didn't remember the road being so long. Maybe Kronos was slowing down the flow of time around us, or perhaps it was just slowing me down. The whole mountaintop was in ruins so many beautiful buildings and gardens were now gone.

A few minor gods and nature spirits had tried to stop Kronos. What remained of them was strewn about the road: shattered armor, ripped clothing, swords and spears broken in half. Somewhere ahead of us, Kronos roared: "Brick by Brick! That was my promise. Tear it down BRICK BY BRICK!"

A white marble temple with a gold dome suddenly exploded. The dome shot up like the lid of steaming teapot and shattered into billions of pieces, raining rubble over the city.

"That was the shrine of Artemis," Thalia grumbled. "He"ll pay for that"

We were running under the marble archway with the huge statues of Zeus and Hera when the entire mountain groaned, rocks sliding down like a boat in a storm.

"Look out!" Grover yelped. The archway crumbled. I looked up in time to see a twenty ton scowling Hera topples over on us. Annabeth and I would have been flattened, but Thalia shoved us from behind and we landed out of danger.

"Thalia" Grover cried.

When the dust cleared and mountain stopped rocking, we found her still alive, but her legs were pinned under the statue. We tried desperately to move it, but it would have taken several Cyclopes. When we tried to pull Thalia out from under it she yelled in pain.

"I survived all those battles," she growled, "and I get defeated by a stupid chunk of rock!"

"It's Hera," Annabeth said in outrage. "She's had it in for me all year"

"Her statue would have killed me if you hadn't pushed us away"

Thalia grimaced "Well, don't just stand there! I'll be fine. Go!"

"We'll be back," I promised.

"I'm not going anywhere," Thalia groaned.

* * *

A fireball erupted on the side of the mountain, right near the gates of the palace.

"We have got to run," I said.

"I don't suppose you mean AWAY," Grover murmured hopefully.

I sprinted towards the palace, with Annabeth right behind me.

"I was afraid of that," Grover sighed, and clip clopped after us.

The doors of the palace were big enough to steer a cruise ship through, but they were ripped off their hinges and smashed like they weighed nothing. We had to climb over a huge pile of broken stone and twisted metal to get inside.

Kronos stood in the middle of the throne room, his arms wide staring at the starry ceiling as if taking it all in. His laughter echoed even louder that it had from the pit of Tartarus.

"Finally!" He bellowed. "The Olympian Council, the so called proud and mighty. Which seat of power shall I destroy first?"

Ethan Nakamura stood to one side, trying to stay out of the way of his master's scythe. The hearth was almost dead, just a few coals glowing deep in the ashes. Hestia was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Rachel. I hoped she was okay, but I'd seen so much destruction I was afraid to think about it. The Ophiotaurus swam in his water sphere in a far corner of the room wisely not making a sound, but it wouldn't be long before Kronos noticed him.

Annabeth, Grover and I stepped forward into the torchlight. Ethan saw us first.

"My Lord," he warned.

Kronos turned and smiled through Luke's face. Except for the glowing molten gold eyes that were filled with malice, cruelty and the will to dominate all life, he looked the same as he had four years prior to today, when he had welcomed me into the Hermes cabin. Annabeth had a pained look on her face and emitted a painful sound in the back of her throat, like someone had just sucker punched her.

"Shall I destroy you first, Jackson?" Kronos asked. "Is that the choice you will make to fight me and die instead of bowing down? Prophecies never end well, you know"

"Luke would fight me with swords," I said. "But I suppose you don't have the skill like him"

Kronos sneered. His scythe began to change, until he held Luke's old weapon, Backbiter, with it's half steel, half celestial bronze blade.

Next to me, Annabeth gasped like she suddenly had an idea.

"Percy, the blade!" she unsheathed her dagger. " _The hero's soul, the cursed blade shall reap_ "

I didn't understand why she was reminding me of that prophecy right now. It wasn't exactly a morale booster, but before I could say anything, Kronos raised his sword.

"Wait!" Annabeth yelled.

Kronos came at me like a whirlwind.

I felt my instincts taking over. I dodged and slashed and rolled, but I felt as though I was fighting against multiple warriors at once, at the corner of my eye I saw Ethan attempting to sneak up behind me, but he was thwarted by Annabeth with her dagger, Grover meanwhile was playing a tune on his reed pipes. The sound of his tune filled me with warmth and courage.

Kronos backed me up to the throne of Hephaestus, which was a huge mechanical la-Z-boy type of throne that was adorned with gears. Kronos slashed and I managed to jump straight up into the seat. The throne whirred and hummed with gears.

 _Defence mode_ , It rang, _Defence mode._

I didn't want to find out what that mode was, so I jumped straight down over Kronos' head as the throne shot tendrils of electricity in all directions. One spark hit Kronos' face, arching down his body and up his sword.

"ARG!" he crumpled to the ground dropping Backbiter.

Annabeth saw this as a chance and kicked Ethan out of the way and charged at Kronos. "Luke, listen!"

I wanted to shout at her, to tell her she was crazy for trying to reason with Kronos, but there was no time. Kronos flicked his hand.

Annabeth flew backwards, slamming into the throne of her mother and crumpling on the floor.

"Annabeth" I screamed. I felt something in me rapture and it gave off a tingling sensation before it went away, so I thought.

Ethan got to his feet. He now stood between Annabeth and me. I could afford to fight him without turning my back on Kronos.

Grover's music took a more urgent tune. He moved toward Annabeth, but he couldn't go any faster and keep up the tune. Grass grew on the floor of the throne room. Tiny roots crept through the cracks on the floor.

Kronos raised to his knee, his hair smouldering slightly. His face contorted with undiluted rage and electrical burns. He reached for his sword, but this time it did not fly to him.

"Nakamura," he groaned in pain from the electricity. "Time to prove yourself, you know where is my grandson's mortal point, kill him and you shall be rewarded"

Ethan's eyes dropped to my midsection and I was sure he knew my mortal point.

Even though we both know he doesn't have the power or skill to do it himself without stealth, but all he had to do was tell Kronos and I will die.

There was no way I would be able to defend myself forever.

"Look around Ethan," I said. "The end of the world will be you only reward, is it what you want? Everything will be laid to waste. Everything, he is not going to reward you with riches"

"There is no throne to Nemesis," Ethan said. "No throne for my mother"

"That's right," Kronos tried to convince Ethan. "Strike them down! They must suffer"

"You said your mom is the goddess of balance," I reminded him. "The minor god deserve better, Ethan, but total destruction is not balance, Kronos will destroy, not build"

Ethan looked unsure for a moment before he charged at Kronos and hand his blade at the Titan's neck but the blade shattered on contact. Ethan fell backwards, grasping his stomach. A shard of the blade had pierced his armor.

Kronos rose. "Treason," he snarled.

Ethan stare at me in pain. "They deserve better"

Kronos stomped his feet and the ground beneath Ethan fell away and he fell through the crevice on the mountaintop.

"Now for the rest of you," Kronos said picking up his sword.

When my eyes landed on Annabeth, her hair reminded me of the person I saw in the River Styx, my mortal ichor and it made that strange sensation returned, but this time it was stronger than before, it was as if every cell in my body was being plunged into the five river of the underworld and then being burnt and cooled at the same time. I felt and unknown power awaken in me, the power was so overwhelming it felt as if it had no end, but that feeling was washed over by the pain.

I crumpled to the ground writhing in pain. Moments later my whole body laid slack, I was unable to move or even scream, the pain was so strong, I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I couldn't cry, I was frozen in my torment.

I saw Kronos bellowing in laughter. "What happened grandson?" he asked, walking towards Annabeth and a frightened looking Grover and I was unable to move. "Paralyzed in fear are we?"

The pain was so intense that I began to pass out, but I was in too much pain to actually pass out, so I stayed awake and watched on hopelessly in horror.

Suddenly the pain stopped and I felt myself grow a few inches taller, I felt my muscles increasing and then it came, I could feel my essence being connecting with the universe, I could feel the flow of water, I could feel as storms formed around the world, I felt the shifting and changing of the tides, I felt as though they were made from my very being, I felt whole, I felt the power settle in me, spread throughout my body making me stronger than I had ever been before, I felt the mark of Achilles disappear.

My leg began to twitch when Kronos was towering over Grover and Annabeth, but I was still unable to move.

Kronos stood there foreshadowing Grover and Annabeth, with a smirk playing on his lips before he edged towards the horrible throne of Ares and he change backbitter back into a scythe. Even Kronos looked at Ares' human skin throne with pure disgust. Kronos used his scythe and slashed the throne in half, a wail could be heard and the throne started crumbling to dust, which was okay by me, but than he backed up to my dad's throne.

"Oh, yes" Kronos said. "This one will make fine kindling for my new hearth!"

Out of instinct, I shot up and lunged at him. Our blades clashed in sparks and were emitting shock wave throughout the planet; everything shook with the fury and intensity of our clashing blades. I saw Grover look at our battle in awe and fear; it was as if he could not believe what he was seeing. The heavens rumbled and groaned at our clash, the mountain was splitting itself apart, the more our blades met. He was still stronger than me, but with every clash of our blades I felt myself growing stronger, I felt the power of the oceans in my arms. I pushed riptide across his breastplate so hard that it pierced the celestial bronze plate; power of my strike was so strong that it actually pierced his skin.

Kronos bellowed in pain and tried to force me back, but I would not yield.

Our blades continued to clash, until he stomped his foot again and time began to slow down around me. I tried to attack, but I was moving at glacial speeds. Kronos backed up leisurely, catching his breath. He examined the gash of his arm and his fingers trembled I shook at how deep it was, ichor poured out of his wound. I struggled to move forward, silently I cursed him. He could take all the time-outs he wanted. He could even freeze me in place for all eternity as piece of decoration, but he was prideful for that, he wanted me to suffer first. My only hope was that effort was draining him. If I could wear him down...

* * *

"It's too late my grandson," he said with a slight proud glint in his eyes. "Behold"

He pointed to the hearth, and the coals glowed. A sheet of white smoke poured from the fire, forming images akin to that of an iris message. I saw Nico and my parents down on Fifth Avenue fighting a hopeless battle as a horde of monsters encroached hem. The background Hades fought atop his chariot, summoning wave, after wave of the undead out of crevices in the ground, but the Titan's forces kept on coming, I even saw Demeter fighting with a weedwacker, I would have laughed if not the fate of world lay in balance.

Meanwhile, Manhattan was being destroyed; many buildings looked on the verge of collapsing through the strain of the battle. Mortals now fully awake were running in terror. Car swerved and crashed. Roads were crumbling, I had a feeling this was happening everywhere and not just Manhattan.

The scene shifted, and I saw something more terrifying.

A column of storm was approaching the Hudson River, moving rapidly over the jersey shore. Chariots circled it, locked in combat with creature in the cloud.

The gods attacked, at the same time lightening flashed hissed. Arrows of gold and silver streaked into the clouds like rockets tracers and exploded. Slowly the cloud ripped apart, I saw Typhon clearly for the first time. I wish I hadn't.

I knew as long as I live, which in the very pits my very being was a long time; I would never be able to purge my mind of the image. Typhon's head shifted constantly. Every moment he was a different monster, each more horrible than the one before. Looking at his face would've driven me insane, so I focused on his body, which wasn't much better. He was humanoid, but his skin reminded me of a meatloaf sandwich that had been left in a locker all year. He was mottled green, with blisters the size of buildings, and blackened patches from eons of being such in a volcano. His hands were human, but had talons like an eagle. His legs were scaly and reptilian.

"The Olympians are giving their final effort," Kronos laughed. "How pathetic"

Zeus threw his master bolt from his chariot. The blast lit up the world.

I could feel the shock even on Olympus, but when the dust cleared, Typhon was still standing. He staggered a bit, with a smoking crater on top of his misshapen head, but he roared in anger and kept advancing.

The time lock around me had loosened and I could move a bit than I had been able to before. Kronos did not notice this, he was to busy, throwing a premature victory party. I hoped my dad kept his word...

Typhon stepped into the Hudson River and barely sank mid calf.

 _Now_ , I thought, imploring the image in smoke. Please, it has to happen now.

Like a miracle, a conch horn sounded from the smoky picture. The call of the ocean. The call of Poseidon.

All around Typhon, the Hudson River erupted, churning with forty foot waves. Out of the water burst a new chariot, this one pulled by massive Hippocampi, who swam in the air as easily as they did in the water. My father, glowing with a blue aura of power, rode a defiant circle around the giant's legs. Poseidon was no longer an old man. He looked like himself again, tan and strong with black as pitch beard. He swung his Trident, the river responded making a funnel cloud around the monster.

"NO!" Kronos bellowed after a moment of stunned silence. "No!"

"NOW, MY BRETHREN!" Dad's voice was so loud I wasn't sure I was hearing it from the smoke or from across town. "FOR OLYMPUS!"

Warrior burst out of the river, riding waves on huge sharks, dragons and sea horses. It was a legion of Cyclopes, and leading them was . . ."Tyson," I yelled.

He had magically grew in size, he was thirty feet tall like his cousins, he was wearing full body armor. Riding with him was Briaries, the Hekatonkheire.

The Cyclopes held huge lengths of black iron chains, big enough to anchor a battle ship with grappling hooks at the end. The Cyclopes began throwing the chains around him, weighing him down. My father threw his Trident with such fury at his throat, which left a massive gash and ichor flowed out of him like waterfall. The trident flew back into his hand.

The other now renewed with strength, increased the force of their attack and after numerous attacks, water rose up and wrapped around Typhon so tightly that he began to sink into it with weight of the chains and water, he went under in a seething whirlpool and he was gone.

"BAH!" Kronos shouted. He slashed his sword through the smoke, tearing the image to shreds.

"They're on their way," I said. "You have lost"

"I haven't event started," Kronos said as his body began to glow. "Yes, I can feel it. Soon this mortal coil will burn away and I will assume my true form"

He advanced at blinding speed. Grover, the brave and stupid satyr that tried to protect me, but Kronos tossed him aside like a rag doll.

I sidestepped and jumped under Kronos' guard. It was a good trick; one I knew would not work again. Kronos knew of it unfortunately, so he tried to disarm me, I countered it by releasing my grip on the xophos and went in sweeping motion and he dropped to the ground.

I stood up and he did the same thing and we clashed blades once more, but this time his attacks felt stronger and less weighed down, but oddly enough I could match his strength and speed, the sound of the clashing blades echoed across the skies, shock wave stronger than before shock the planet. The air around us was super heated and I could hear the rumbling of thunder so loud even Zeus would feel jealous. At that point my instincts had taken over; an unknown power was coursing through me. I slashed and hacked at him, keeping him at defensive, my attacks were growing in strength and fury while he looked like he was tiring.

Kronos struck his foot once more to slow down time around my body, but it did nothing to suppress me, in fact I increased my level of intensity. He was now just trying to parry my attacks and in swift attack, I struck so hard that force shattered his blade and he flew into the throne of Dionysus destroying it and wail could be heard as it crumbled. Kronos laid on the floor with shock and fear painted on his once prideful face. He was coughing ichor mixed with red crimson blood of mortals. I edged closer to him, to end the fight.

"Stop!" Annabeth came from nowhere.

Kronos just flicked his hand again and she fell backwards, but she found the strength to get up.

"Luke," said Annabeth coughing up blood.

Kronos was outraged. "Luke Castellan is dead! His body shall burn as I assume my true form!"

"Luke, your mother!" Annabeth grunted. "She saw your fate"

"Service to Kronos!" the Titan roared. "This is my fate"

"No!" Annabeth insisted. Her eyes were tearing up, but he didn't know if it was from sadness or pain. "That is not the end, Luke. The prophecy, she saw what would you do. It applies both you and Percy!"

"I will crush you first, child!" Kronos bellowed on the floor.

"You won't," Annabeth protested. "You promised. You are holding him back even now"

"LIES!" Kronos yelled as he got up and charged at Annabeth, but I intercepted him and held him by the neck and threw him to the ground with so much force the floor cracked on impact.

"Family, Luke. You promised"

He stared at the dagger in Annabeth's hand, the blood on her face.

" _Promise_ " he said in a weak voice.

Then he gasped like he couldn't get air. "Annabeth . . ." But it wasn't the Titan's voice. It was Luke's. He stumbled forward like he couldn't control his own body. "You are bleeding . . ."

"My knife," Annabeth tried to raise her dagger, but it clattered out of her hand. Her arm was bent at a funny angle. She lacked the strength to and looked at me. "Percy, please . . ."

I surged forward and scooped up her dagger. I knocked Backbiter out of Luke's hand, and it spun into the Hearth. Just then, I saw Hestia in the small fire in the Hearth, and she looked very angry and then the fire came forth to burn the sword to make it melting, maybe. But, Luke hardly paid them any attention. He stepped toward Annabeth, but I put myselft between Annabeth and Kronos.

"Don't touch her," he rippled across my face. Kronos' voice growled. "Jackson . . ." was it my imagination, or was his whole body turning gold? Luke gasped again. "He's changing. Help. He's . . . He's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please-"

I moved toward him with the dagger. I should kill him. That was the plan. Luke seem to know what I was thinking. He moistened his lips. "You can't . . . can't do it yourself. He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can . . . can keep him controlled"

So, I decided to give him Annabeth's dagger because I didn't know where Luke's mortal spot is.

Grover yelped. "Percy? Are you...um..." Grover looked at me like I was crazy.

Luke grasped the hilt and he unlatched his armor on the side and with great difficulty, he stabbed himself.

It wasn't a deep cut, but Luke howled. His eyes glowed like lava and then turned to their normal blue.

Luke's side was bloody.

"Good... blade," he croaked out.

* * *

Annabeth limped with Grover in support.

They both had tears in their eyes.

Luke gazed at Annabeth. "You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew..."

"Shh," her voice trembled. "You were a hero in the end, Luke"

"You'll go to Elysium"

He shook his head weakly. "Think...rebirth. Try three times. Isles of the Blest"

Annabeth sniffled. "You always pushed yourself too hard"

He held up his charred hand. Annabeth touched his fingertips.

"Did you...," Luke coughed and his lips glistened red. "Did you love me?"

Annabeth wiped the tears away. "There was a time I thought...well, I thought...," she said looking at me, like she was drinking in the fact that I was still here. I realized I was doing the same thing, but I just shook my head.

The world was collapsing, and the only thing that really mattered was that Kronos was defeated.

"I do, I love you, Luke," she said softly.

He nodded, "Thank you". He wince in pain.

"We can get ambrosia," Grover said. "We can-"

"Grover," Luke gulped. "You're the bravest satyr I ever knew. But no. There is no healing..." he coughed more blood.

He gripped my sleeve, and I could feel the heat of his skin like fire.

"Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let...Don't let it happen again," his eyes pleading.

"I won't," I said. "I promise"

Luke nodded and his hand went slack.

The gods arrived a few minutes later in their full was regalia, thundering into the throne room and expecting a battle.

What they found was Annabeth, Grover and I standing over the body of a battered and broken half-blood, in the dim light of the heart.

"Percy," my father called, awe in his voice. "What...What is this?"

I turned and face the Olympians.

"We need a burial shroud," I announced, voice cracking. "A shroud for the son of Hermes"

In a sudden flash of light the fates themselves took Luke's body and vanished.

A bright light shone in the throne room and there before us stood Kronos, in his true immortal form.

"Perseus Jackson," he bellowed. "You will pay"

He lunged, so quickly at me that even the gods could not respond fast enough, but I saw someone run toward me very fast that I almost didn't see him. He had orange hair, very different from Apollo's sun-kissed hair. His brown eyes brimming with confident. In both of his hands, he held two different sword, his left hand held a small sword while his right hand held a large and bulky sword. His swords had been ready to slash Kronos. The clashing of blades was so strong that the whole throne room erupted and the gods flashed us out of Olympus in unison, and into the street of Manhattan. With every clash the air split apart violently and released so much power that everyone within twenty feet of us were pushed back.

The gods' eyes laid slack at the ferocity of their battle, this time he had near limitless energy and slowed down time around us, but that didn't work as well as he hoped, as the orange hair man main attacks just got stronger. I saw the hunter and demigods looked shocked beyond belief. In one swift move he side stepped his attack and sucker punched him with his left sword and as he clutched his stomach, the orange hair man forced the hilt of his right sword to slam into his head and he fell to the ground in agony.

Kronos started glowing. "HA! he bellowed. "Averting your eyes will not save you. You will be vaporized!"

Kronos glowed, so I averted my eyes, I didn't know what happen next, just when there was no noise anymore, I decided to open my eyes and saw Kronos laid there bloodied and unconscious.

The gods got out of their stupor and flashed Kronos and us to Olympus. Kronos was bound in chains and was escorted to the prisons, I guessed.

I saw Annabeth looking drained and she passed out.

"She needs help!" I yelled.

"I got this," Apollo stepped forward. "God of medicine at your service"

He passed a hand over Annabeth's face and spoke an incantation.

Immediately the bruises faded. Her cuts and scars disappeared. Her arm straightened and she sighed in her sleep.

Apollo grinned and muttered one of the many of his horrible poems.

"Thanks, Apollo," I muttered dryly.

* * *

The next few hours were a blur. I remembered my promise to my mother. Zeus didn't even blink an eye when I told him my request. He snapped his fingers and informed that the top of the Empire State Building was now lit blue. Most mortals would just have to wonder what it meant, but my mom would know, I had survived, Olympus was saved.

The gods set about repairing the throne room which was rather fast, but considering that they were twelve super powerful beings. Grover and I cared for the wounded and once the sky bridge was reformed, we greet the other survivors. All of my friends had survived unharmed, but Rachel was nowhere to be seen.

Nico came into Olympus to a hero's welcome; his father was right behind him, despite the fact that Hades was only supposed to come to Olympus during the winter solstice. The god of the underworld looked stunned when his relatives clapped him on the back. I doubt he'd ever gotten such an enthusiastic welcome before.

Clarisse marched in, still shivering from her time in the ice block, and Ares bellowed, "That's my girl"

One by one the gods came up to me and congratulated me. I even spoke with Tyson, who gave the daddy of all bear hugs. I even got a hug from my dad which made me happy.

"Poseidon!" A voice roared.

Zeus had taken his Throne and he glared across the room at my dad, while all the other gods filled in and took their seats. Even Hades had a simple guest throne at the foot of the hearth.

Nico sat cross-legged at his father's throne.

"Well, Poseidon?" Zeus grumbled. "Are you too proud to join us in the council, my brother?"

Dad just winked at me. "I would be honored, Baby Brother"

My father strode to his fishing seat and the council convened. Zeus went on and on about the bravely of the gods. Annabeth walked in and stood next to me. She looked good for someone who had passed out.

"Miss much?" She whispered.

I shook my head and when I tried to reply her about my anchor to the River Styx, I paused and searched for the orange hair man, and I found him near the hearth with Hestia, Hades, and Nico. I wanted to talk to him, but...

Zeus thanked Hades for his contribution, but I could tell it was hard for him to do. Hades had a smug look on his face and Nico looked happy for once.

"And, of course," Zeus continued, though he looked like his pants were smoldering. "We must...um...Thank Poseidon"

"I'm sorry brother," dad said smugly. "What was that?"

"We must thank Poseidon," Zeus growled. "Without whom...it would have been difficult-"

"Difficult?" Dad asked innocently.

"Impossible," Zeus said. "Impossible to defeat Typhon"

The gods murmured an agreement and pounded their weapons in approval.

"Which leaves us," Zeus said. "Only a matter of thanking our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so well, even if there are a few dents in my throne"

I don't know what happened, but I cringed when he said demigod.

One by one, my friends were called to receive their rewards, until it was my turn.

"Perseus Jackson!" Dad announced. My name echoed around the room.

All talk died down, there was only the crackling of the Hearth, Hestia was once more tending to it and she gave me a reassuring smile, also the strange orange hair man smile at me as I walked towards the gods.

I gave slight bow to Zeus. Then I knelt at my father's feet.

"Rise, my son," Dad said.

I stood uneasily.

"Now, my son, we as the gods would like to know where you received the power you exhibited earlier," Dad said and I explained it to them that I didn't know how I got a power boost during my fight against Kronos and Aphrodite let squeal as if she was pig running for it's life, very undignified for a goddess, but I said nothing of it.

"We the gods have decided to grant you any gift you so desire, you could become a god" Zeus said.

"A g-god?" I blurted out.

"A dimwitted-god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever.

Zeus looked at me expectantly, as did everyone in the room. All eyes were on me and no one dared to make a sound.

"No," I said, making every person in the room gasped.

"You said 'no' to become one of us?!" Zeus became enraged as if his generous gift is just merely not worthy.

"Thank you Lord Zeus," I said. "I decline your offer to become a god but in return I want a wish. I would like a few things, none of them for myself and I want you to promise on the River Styx"

"What," Zeus bellowed. "Do you not trust the word of a god?"

"Someone once told me," I said looking at Hades. "You should always get a solemn oath"

Hades shrugged. "Guilty"

"Very well!" Zeus growled, but made the oath nonetheless.

I told them that I wanted all demigods to be claimed at the age of twelve and also each god should have a cabin. I also asked that the minor god who sided with the Titan be pardoned and peaceful Titans like Calypso be pardoned. And I asked that Hestia and Hades to be part of the council again.

Zeus grudgingly agreed to it. Hestia and Hades thanked me as they sat on their new throne as the newly stated Olympians.

Now for my final wish. "I ask that gods interact with their children, once in a while. No children should have to grow without knowing their parents. We, the demigods would like to know our parents"

My father looked at me strangely. "Percy, you had so many wishes." he tried to protest but I didn't care and just proceeded through my wishes.

"I hold your oaths, all of you" I said seriously and stared to all the Olympian gods.

Then, the clapping began that made me embarrassed standing there alone so I make my way back to the position which I stood, next to Annabeth. But, before I made my way, the orange hair man walked in front of me, and it made all the clapping to reduce in silence. I noticed how his most distinguish feature was his spiky orange hair, he was fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. He wore a black hoodie and a white t-shirt underneath, even though we couldn't see his abdomen, we still could see his muscle. He also wore long black pants and white shoes. Overall, he was very handsome young man and making several of the girls in the throne room blush upon seeing him.

I didn't know what he had done, but all the people in the throne room gasps and only Aphrodite was squealing loudly. And that made me notice something soft and forcefully wanted me to open my mouth, it was that I knew someone was kissing me. I looked at him, the person who was kissing me, it made my mind freeze and I gasp through my mouth, and it made him had the chance to forcefully licked my tongue and I wanted to punched him hard, but I didn't fight him but I was kissing him back, I didn't know what happen to the people around us as I was so focused into the kiss which turned passionately. But, we both stopped as we needed some air. That was what make me awaken from the kiss and I wanted to yell at the unidentified-man in front of me, but my father beat me into it.

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHY HAD YOU KISSED MY SON!?" he roared angrily as he summoned his Trident.

Just before the young man spoke, the fates appeared in front of me and said at the same time which made us shivering and it felt really creepy. "All Hail, Lord Perseus Jackson, God of Waters, Storms, Tides, Time, Loyalty, Battle, Destruction, Earth, Senses, Balance, Heroes, and Universe" As the fates spoke, my body began to tremendously change shape, all the cuts and bruises disappeared, my muscle and abs shifted to be more perfect and also my height was the same like the person next to me, no taller than him nor smaller. "And Chaos' Soulmate" Chaos' Soulmate? Who? ME?!

After the last thing the fates had said, they bowed to the man next to me and said the creepy tone again. "All Hail, Lord Chaos, Creator of Universe, Father of all Primordial God, Creation, Balance, Fates, Protector, and Perseus Jackson's Soulmate" Then, they bowed again and flashed out.

Many of you would be too shocked, like all the gods, demigods, Hunter of Artemis with Thalia in the front, cyclopes, and etc, but I, a seaweed-brain that is, blurted out something that shared by all of us. "What happened?"

When all the gods absorbed what just happened, they shifted from shocked to that of realization. And they bowed and the demigods following what their parents did. After that, Zeus as the King of the Gods stuttered out, what? stuttered out?! "M-my Lord, t-thank you for your presence in our humble council, and what do you need from us?"

"Nah, I just need Perseus, my soulmate right here to give him my blessing. And, hmm . . . I wanted to-" addressed Lord Chaos, my soulmate?! to the entire council. "To do business with the Olympians as well. Well, I wanted to be with Perseus here you see, and I-I wanted to live here with him, so I will be allied with you as long as you gave me permission to live here with Perseus, that's all" he blushed red in the face.

Zeus said something to appeal Lord Chaos, like how he organized his council. "W-What? Oh, I mean, uh, we have to decide it first Lord Chaos, is that okay?" When Zeus wanted to open the council vote. Poseidon yelled like a child who lost his toy and making many demigods snort, some laughing quietly. "NO! I don't care who you are! He is **MY SON** and his first kiss should be with me not you!" he stressed out the word 'my son'. Ugh, I will thank dad that he was very protective of me if not about the last sentence that made me really embarrassing.

"Poseidon! You are making us embarrassing in front of Lord Chaos! Be silent and agree to the terms! And you are making me sick, I don't know you do something that incest with your own child!" Athena scolded him.

Just when I wanted to yell at my dad about the last sentence, Lord Chaos offered something that make me realize how worth I was to my dad "Ugh, Father, how about I repaired your kingdom, Atlantis, isn't it? I will repair it like it used to be as long as you give me your blessing with your son. How about it?"

"Uh, you will repair my kingdom?-" Poseidon blurted out, but mumbled something like, 'But-t Percy . . . Uh But my kingdom . . . And he called me father . . .'

"Yes, I will, I am God of Creation you know, then what is your answer my beloved **father** " Lord Chaos stressed out the word 'father' and he tempted my dad to just repair Atlantis, there was no way my dad will accept it, 'I am more worth than Atlantis' I thought. But the words that came out from my dad lips really making me know how much I worth to him. "Yes, I will give you my blessing with my son as long as you repair my Atlantis" My dad cried out. 'Really? I was even lost with Atlantis? Is my worth really lost to that of building made of brick?' This was not my first time to feel depressed, but how could my own dad just sold me out for rebuilding his kingdom.

"Ahem, then how about we proceed to vote. If you wanted Lord Chaos, the strongest god and father to all of primordial, please say ' **Aye** ' if not say 'Nay'" Zeus stressed out the word 'Aye' like he wanted all of them to say 'Aye' if not there would be consequences. And, of course all of the Olympian Gods said 'Aye'.

"Then, from our voting, we will accept to your terms" said Zeus eagerly like he just won a marathon to Hermes.

"Hmm, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, the new Architect of Olympus, I want my palace to be combined with Perseus' palace. I don't care about the designs. The material of the house is up to you, as long as it is comfortable, warm, and feel like home" Said Lord Chaos, my soulmate . . . as he looked to Annabeth.

"Of course, Lord Chaos, I will be honored" Annabeth said respectfully but I heard she muttered something like, 'comfy, warm, home, design, must made it in time' over and over again.

"Lord Chaos, If may I have a business with you about my domain of the underworld?" said Hades with a smirk on his face.

"Uh? What is it?" said Lord Chaos.

"I want you to make underworld more vast, well it is so cramp over there because of billions of soul. So, I think why don't I have a business with you, you are God of Creation, and with your power you can make the underworld more vast than before" said Hades with pleading look on his face, not so like Hades at all.

"Hmm, well, it shall be done but you have to pay me 1,000 drachmas monthly and unlimited mortals money" said Lord Chaos eagerly.

"Hmm, I could pay you for unlimited mortals money, but for drachmas, I will pay 500 drachmas monthly how about that?" said Hades with a pale face.

"1,000 drachmas"

"No, 600 drachmas"

"Look here dude, you are God of Wealth, just pay me 1,000 drachmas monthly and unlimited mortals money and be done with it. Look, if you pay me monthly for the drachmas, your underworld will be as vast as the Sky and the Sea. Your underworld will be bigger than before, all the souls will not protest to you about how small the underworld was. And you could sleep at night" seduced Lord Chaos.

"Deal! I will pay you tomorrow!" said Hades with a smile as he rubbed both of his hands eagerly.

"Oh, I will have to go for awhile, I will meet you tomorrow Perseus" before Lord Chaos wanted to leave, he kissed me, and I unknowingly return the kiss. "Well, I'm off" And he brought his right hand to an empty space and clicked his fingers, a black hole like a paw open up and he went through without looking back.

Everyone was stunned speechless, my jaw was close to hanging on the floor.

I turned, but before I could leave, someone interrupted me again. Dad yelled. "Honour Guard!"

Immediately, the Cyclopes came forward and made two line from the thrones to the doors an aisle for me to walk through. They came to attention. "All Hail Lord Perseus Jackson," Tyson said. "Hero of Olympus . . . and my big brother!"

I met up with Hermes, he and I had a little heart to heart about my choice and whether it was good choice or not and also to talk about Luke, congratulated me to become a god, before he left.

As I was walking back to where my friends were, I saw another god waiting for me and the look on her face looked slightly enraged. She'd changed out of the armor she was wearing and into jeans and a white blouse, but she still looked warlike.

Her grey eyes blazed.

"Well, Lord Perseus," she said. "You dumped my daughter, I thank you for that"

"Yes," I said without hesitation.

"Lord Chaos' soulmate, uh" she said with slight anger. "I don't know why Lord Chaos choose you over my daughter, I think that my daughter is really compatible with Lord Chaos than you"

"Well, whatever, is that all?" I replied with a cocky smirked on my face.

"Spare me," Athena stepped close, and her aura of power was making my skin itch, which made me irritated and I released my own. "I once warned you, Perseus Jackson-"

"Yeah, yeah, now get to the point or let me be, you don't like me, because of my father, and what not so spare me all fatal flaw crap and state your point," I said without fear, she might strike me down, I could sense she may be powerful, but not enough. I released some of my aura, matching hers. "Be quick with your words or leave"

Athena scowled at my words and erupted in a column of fire, charring the front of my shirt, but I repaired it with the snapped of my finger.

Annabeth was waiting for me at the elevator. "Why do you smell like smoke?"

"Long story," I said. "Let's go home"

So, we came down through the elevator.

"Sorry, I kind of like you as my sister and I had told you about what happened at the River Styx, so I-" I said sadly.

"I know, I had forgive you. But you still are a seaweed brain" she replied with a small smirk on her face.

"Don't see you complaining," I said jokingly.

In the lobby I found my mom and Paul arguing with the bald security guys, who had returned to his old post.

"I'm telling you," my mom yelled and the security gulped when he saw me and the aura of power I was emitting. "We have to go up! My son-"

Then she saw me and her eyes widened. "Percy!"

She hugged the breath out of me.

"We saw the building lit blue," Mom said. "But you didn't come down. You went up hours ago and we hear that you fought Kronos in his true form"

I nodded and her eyes welled up with tears.

"She got anxious when you didn't come down," Paul said dryly.

"I'm alright," I promised as my mom hugged Annabeth. "Everything is okay now, but I am not the person who fought Kronos in his true form, it is my soulmate"

"Your soulmate?" asked my Mom.

"I will tell you tomorrow mom, I promise" I replied quickly as I didn't know how I should answered to that question.

Then, Annabeth broke the awkward moment.

"Mr. Blofis," Annabeth said. "that was good sword work"

Paul shrugged. "It seemed like the thing to do. But Percy is this really . . . I mean this story about the six hundredth floor?"

"Olympus?" I said. "Yeah"

Paul looked at the ceiling with a dreamy expression. "I'd like to see that"

"Paul" my mom chided. "It's not for mortals"

"Its pretty banged up now," I said. "It is usually stunning to look at, and Annabeth is now the Official Architect of Olympus"

Mom and Paul looked at her in awe.

"Percy is one to talk, he offered godhood," Annabeth said, Mom and Paul looked ready to feint. "But he said no and used his gift for the good of half-bloods. He was being kissed by his soulmate in front of the council and suddenly the fates came down and ordained him godhood. So in a way Percy is a god and soulmate to the strongest god, Chaos" Annabeth explained dramatically.

"Wow Percy, Annabeth, it seems that your story is still being written, but Percy's soulmate? I wanted to look at him," Mom said.

I was about to relax. Everything felt perfect. Mom and Paul was okay that I became a God and had a gay relationship with a super being. Annabeth and everyone were okay. Mom and Paul were alive. Olympus was saved. But the life of a half-blood is never so easy. Just then Nico ran in from the street, his face told me something was wrong.

"It's Rachel," he said. "I just ran into her down 32nd street"

Annabeth frowned. "What did she do this time?"

"It's where she's gone," Nico said. "I told her she would die if she tried, but she insisted. She just took Blackjack and-"

"She took my Pegasus?" I demanded, I felt my body shake with rage.

Nico nodded. "She's heading to half-blood Hill. She said she had to get to camp"

* * *

I held both their shoulders and I transported us to camp with my godly power.

Rachel was already at big house. She held out her hands. "You have waited too long," Rachel said. "But, I'm here now"

The sun blazed more brightly. A man appeared above the porch, floating in mid air a blonde guy in a white toga, with sunglasses and a cocky smile.

"Apollo," I said.

He winked at me but held up his finger to his lips.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," He said. "You have the gift of prophecy. But it is also a curse. Are you sure you want this?"

Rachel nodded. "It's destiny"

"Do you accept the risks?"

"I do"

"Then proceed" Apollo said.

Rachel close her eyes. "I accept this role. I pledge myself to Apollo, God of Oracles. I open, my eyes to the future, I embrace the past. I accept the spirit of Delphi, Voice of the gods, speaker of riddles, seer of fate"

Then a green mist that was always around the mummy shot into Rachel and the mummy dissolved into nothing.

Rachel's eyes shone green with the mist and then disappeared.

Apollo drifted down from the porch. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the new Oracle of Delphi," as soon as those words left his lips, Rachel doubled over.

When Rachel stood her eyes glowed serpent green.

When she spoke, her voice sounded like three Rachels, one for the past, one for the presen, and one for the future, similar to the fates.

" _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

 _To storm and fire, the world must fall._

 _An oath to keep with a final breath,_

 _And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._ "

"Oh crud, another great prophecy," I said. "Heroes can't get a break, huh"

"Percy," Apollo said. "I wouldn't worry too much. The last prophecy took seventy years to be completed"

I shook my head. "It has about to begin, I can feel it in the air. You can feel it too don't you?"

He nodded. "I am sorry Lord Perseus," he said and flashed out.

"Good bye, Percy," Rachel said as she kissed my cheek.

"Bye," I said. "And good luck"

Dinner that night was a low key affair and even Ethan had a burial shroud made for him.

I sat at the Poseidon table by myself and watched the moonlight on Long Island sound. It was peaceful night.

"Hey," Annabeth slid next to me on the bench. "Happy Birthday"

She was holding a large misshapen cupcake with blue icing.

I stared at her. "What?"

I leaned over and hugged her.

"Thank you"

We ate the cake quietly and said good bye as we wanted to sleep.

As I entered my cabin, there was someone sat at my bed.

"Hello Perseus" the orange hair young man said.

"Hello, uh" I felt like I was one of Apollo sacred cow, slow, dumb, and bright-red.

"Ichigo" he mumbled.

"Uh?" I muttered with a confused face.

"Ichigo, that is my real name, not Chaos" he said with a red tint on his cheeks.

"Oh . . ."

"Perseus, I uh wanted to have sex with you" he said shyly.

"W-what?" I asked shocked.

"Well, we are soulmate and basically we are lovers so sex is appropriate for this kind of thing" he said.

"Uh, this is my first time doing kind of this thing, please lead the way" I said with a blush on my face.

"This is also my first time, please take care of me" he said with a bow.

"UH? Wait a minute, you are a father of primordial gods, didn't you have sex with-h you w-wife or something?" I blurted out.

"No, this is my first time you know, I created them with my power, I didn't have sex with anybody, I swear" he said seriously.

"Oh, and how we will going with this? Who should be t-top and bot-tom?" I felt my cheeks hotter than before.

"Hmm, I wanted both of us have the position. It is okay? For tonight since today is your birthday, I thought that it will be appropriate that you take me first" he replied.

"Oh . . ." 1. 2. 3. "WHAT?!" I said.

"Yeah, I had prepare everything, I had clean my ass and I bought sex lotion just in case we need it" he replied with a blush.

"Ugh . . . Can we do it in the sea? Well-"

"Sure," he replied.

And I snapped my fingers and we flashed out to the sand dunes near the camp. We began to make out in the sand, I forced him to take a weight of my body as his back pressed against the sand dunes. We kissed, touched our body and undress ourselves. As we walk to the sea naked and holding hands, I said something to him, "Can you breath under water Ichigo?"

"Yes, we are soulmate. Our power is merged with each other" He explained.

"Merged?" I said confused.

"Yes, that means I can use your power and you can use mine" He explained.

"Oh . . ." As we descended to the sea, we were making out until dawn.

* * *

"And, Percy, could you summon your sword?" he asked me.

With a snapped of my finger, Anaklumos appear in my right hand, I gripped my sword. Ichigo, my lover summon a ball of black, red, and blue powers over his right hand and it merged with my sword. My sword turned black, like really black from hilt until the tip of the sword. "I gave my blessing to your sword. I couldn't give you my blessing since you are my soulmate, cause like I explained it to you, soulmate could use each other powers so it is useless to give my blessing to you instead I give it to your weapon of power. Each gods have weapon of power, like Zeus with his Lightning Bolt, your father with his Trident, etc" he explained.

"Oh, then how about I give you my blessing?" I answered.

"Uh . . . Are you sure about this?"

"What is it?"

He played with my hair for awhile and he answered. "If a god gave blessing to another god's weapon, it means that the god will bind his power to that god's weapon forever, meaning he will become slave to the owner of the god's weapon, he will bind his immortality and power to the owner of the god's weapon"

I was shocked really, that means Ichigo was my slave?

"W-what, why did you do something like that?" I scolded him. "Could you undo the blessing?"

"Uh, I can't undo the blessing, the blessing only worked once for every immortal that means I will become your slave for eternity and no one will bind me other than you. It's because for millions years, many children of mine tried to trick me, pleaded me to give them my blessing. Of course, I refused all of them, I only wanted to give my blessing to my soulmate, and it is you Perseus Jackson. Will you marry me?" He pleaded me with a black ring and small green diamond on top of the ring. Of course, I became shocked.

"I, uh, I will accept the ring, but I will not marry you, well, you still don't meet with my mom and we are not go to any date yet" I answered him as I put the ring in my ring finger and kissed him.

"Thank you, Percy" he cuddled me.

"And, Ichigo can you summon you weapon? I wanted to bind my immortality to you too" I said with a slight blush on my face.

Ichigo gaped at me like I was crazy.

"A-are you really sure? You can only do the blessing once, every god even the married one never did something like this, are you really sure, it is true the married one can use each other power but they still gain their free will to have sex with someone they like" Ichigo eagerly explained to me.

"Meaning, it is loyalty right? Ichigo, I am God of Loyalty, I will never have sex with anybody other than you, so it is appropriate for me to show how I am loyal to you, so let me do it, please. I think I have fallen in love with you, well no marriage yet but it will come soon in the future when both of us will be married to each other" I said seriously.

"If you really want this, then it is okay" Then, he summoned his swords.

"How I give my blessing to you?" I said confuse with the task.

"Just think all of your power merged into one and just infused it to my swords" he replied.

I closed my eyes so that I could focus more. I open my right hand and think about ball of my mixed powers. Just then, I sense something in my right hand. I opened my eyes and saw a ball of energy with gold, green, black over my right hand. And I tried to infuse my it to Ichigo's swords. And Ichigo and I saw the ball merged with the swords, Ichigo's swords were emitting some of my power.

"Ugh, Percy. Thank you, I don't know how to thank you for this really. And our power have merged into one including our title" said Ichigo.

"It's cool then" I said.

"Yeah, that means we are the strongest gods, and hmm . . . for the creation power, Percy, please don't use it okay. Creation power is really dangerous, and we have to go to sleep. Let's get back to your cabin" Just as Ichigo wanted to stand, he felt but I caught him bridal style. "Ugh, my ass is hurt" We flashed out to my cabin and snapped my finger so that all the clothes in the sand dunes were teleported in my cabin and with a flash our messy clothes were in the floor.

We slept that day in my bed cuddled with blanket over us. _Ichigo is warm,_ that was my last thought before I slept peacefully without a dream for the first time.

* * *

 **Hope you like it :D**


End file.
